


Tigers Can't be Tamed

by ladolcevia, spookysofiaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BDSM, Barebacking, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Facials, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, stripper otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladolcevia/pseuds/ladolcevia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysofiaa/pseuds/spookysofiaa
Summary: It's Yuris 18th birthday and what better way to spend it at a sex club?





	Tigers Can't be Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Will fix errors later..

Yuri looked out his bedroom window and could make out obnoxiously pink convertible parked outside the apartment. The man in the front was honking the horn as he waved his hand over above his head. The silver hair was all too familiar to Yuri and was easily spotted in the darkening sky. Three others sat in the back, all squished together; Pitchit, JJ and Chris, all laughing. Victor kept honking. Yelling out the window “YURIO LETS CELEBRATE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY” 

He groaned and plopped back down on his bed. The last thing he wanted for his birthday was to spend it with these losers. 

 

Especially since he clearly stated he did not want to celebrate his birthday. But to his demise they cornered him and now they are making him look ridiculous. He really doesn't want the land lady to yell at him again, when clearly this time is not his fault.

Before he could pull out his phone, a loud knock came from the front door, followed by the annoying doorbell. He rolled his eyes. Trying to ignore it hoping that they would go the fuck away.

 

Yuri then huffed and forced himself over to the door. He opened it and saw Yuuri waiting excitedly in front of him. He had a big smile plastered across his round face and he seemed a little nervous. 

 

“Yurio!” He exclaimed, and wrapped him arms around Yuri’s neck. Yuri stepped back a little, pushing Yuuri off his chest. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Yuri asked puzzled. 

“We are taking you out, Yurio!” squealed Yuuri.

“Don’t call me that,” Yuri protested, “And I am not going out with you guys.”

“Mmm, we’ll see about that.” Yuuri slurred. “I think you’ll like what we have planned, Yuurriooo”

“Are... are you drunk?” Yuri asked his older friend. 

Before Yuri has the time to ask again and force an answer out of Yuuri, the man had already grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out the door. For such a little man, who only fed on katsudon, he was strong enough to drag Yuri outside.

 

\------

He was forced into the front seat next to the driver, Victor, in his fucking costom made pimped out convertable. Yuuri got in the back and forced the door closed.

 

He doesn’t even know how he ended up in this situation or becoming friends with these people. He is in his first year or university of arts, practicing in dance; more specifically ballet. Victor just so happened to be one the older students that was assisting teaching the class, because of his world renowned skills that and he and Victor were distant cousins. 

 

Yuuri on the other hand was two years older then him and was enrolled in the same class as him. When he first met Yuuri he thought he was some loser. He was someone that flubbed his routine during a major competition last year and barely made it to this university with a scholarship he snagged before the competition. He constantly teased him in hopes of reling him. As soon as Yuuri and Victor started to become a thing all things went to hell.

Next thing he knows they're performing some gross version of the nutcracker together.

 

Meeting everyone else wasn’t so hard. Phichit was Yuuri’s best friend so he knew him well, JJ was just some asshat that followed Victor around and their ‘group’, Yuri couldn’t care less but god, did he want to shove his fist down the Canadian’s throat and make him choke to shut him up. Chris was Victor’s best friend and former lover. Chris was, well in short extra, not Victor buying a pink custom convertible extra, but a sex maniac. He was glad Chris never crossed boundaries with him but there were some questionable moments.

 

Before he could form another thought the car jerked forward. His face almost hitting the front of the car,. Victor not caring if everyone was buckled. He grumbled loudly and tuned out the idiots singing in the back as Victor blasted the song playing. Heavy beats blasted from the speakers and shook the car. The first song that played was Cupcakke’s Deepthroat. 

Shamelessly, Pitchit started yelling out every word to the rap and Chris did a few body rolls to the beat, swearing he was going to come right that minute. Yuuri bopped his head amusingly and JJ moved alongside, sunglasses covering his eyes. Victor revved up the engine, going a good 20 miles above the speed limit, not caring if anyone saw, or heard them. Yuri’s blonde hair covered his face, making it hard to see exactly where they were going, and the setting sun didn’t help either. 

 

He tied what he could grab with his hair and tied it back. He looked down at what he was wearing and sighed ‘ _ I hope they aren't taking me anywhere fancy’ _ Yuri thought.

He was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, loose tank top that hung low with his black fuzzy cardigan. His black studs poking out of his ears and nipple rings clearly showing through. He still had light maroon color lipstick left on from school.

 

“Where the fuck are you guys taking me?” Yuri screamed, trying to be heard overtop of the music. No one answered Yuri, they just kept making sensual movements to the music. It was like a fucking orgy in the back seat. Yuuri was sitting on Phicit’s lap to accommodate the room in the convertible and JJ was screaming to the lyrics while Chris made kissy faces at him. Chris had even started to grind the back seat. Pitchit slapped his cheek playfully and laughed loudly. 

“Save it you sex hound, you’re going to need those moves for tonight.” Pitchit teased. 

Chris slowed down and stared Pitchit in the eyes. He winked. 

“Is anyone fucking listening to me? God.” Yuri grumbled in the front. 

“Oh honey, don’t be such a baby,” Victor cooed. “This will be fun. Try and relax, it’s your birthday. It’s time you finally become a man.”

Yuri sat with his mouth open. He could not believe Victor just said that to him,  _ what a fucking creep.  _

“What’s fun about being kidnapped by a group of drunk guys who are all in love with each other? God, I swear-” 

Victor interrupted him quickly “Oh we're not drunk… Just Yuuri, we had to or else he wouldn’t have come along. He suggested it, it was apparently where he used to work.” Victor grinned devilishly

“And where the fuck where would that b-”

Yuri couldn’t finish his sentence before Chris pulled out a bargain box of condoms and threw them in Yuri’s face. He screamed.

“Oh, little baby is scared of a few condoms? I thought you were 18, no?” teased Chris. His accent was thick and he rolled his ‘r’s lightly. “You might need a few of these tonight…” 

“What the fuck Chris?” Yuri questioned. 

Pitchit reached in front of Yuri to snag a few condoms. 

“Hey, don’t give all of these away.” Pitchit scolded Chris. “We need some of these.” 

“Not for what I have planned anyways.”  seduced Chris. He slipped his hand onto Pitchit’s thigh. 

“Besides the box won’t be gone so quickly.” Chris purred 

“You do know that condoms do expire right?” Yuri bit back.

“Well, you’ll just have to use them before they run out, right?” Chris smirked

“Hey, my little Yurio is innocent.” Victor chides.

“Yeah, fuck that I’m not a 23 year old virgin like piggy back there, I’ve actually had sex, more specifically when I was 16.” Yuri smirks and Chris gives a wolf whistle from the back.

“There’s no way a girl would let you fuck her” JJ  barks out laughing.

“Yeah,” Pitchit chimes it. “It doesn't count if you didn’t do it all the way sweetie.” 

Yuri looks back and smiles. 

“Who said it was a girl?”

JJ chokes and Phichit eyes widen comically and smiles brighter.

 

“OH, WHO WAS TOP OR BOTTOM? DO WE KNOW THIS PERSON??..” Phichit lets out a stream of questions. Yuri interrupts him quickly

“That’s none of your fucking business” Yuri yells back.

 

Truth be told, Yuri doesn’t necessarily remember much from his first time and would gladly never want to remember anything that he could scrape together. From what he knows was he was dead drunk and invited to some party. He was 16 he didn’t know any better. 

 

Some third year came on to him and dragged him upstairs where the guy admittedly fucked him. One moment he was habing sex with some guy he didn’t know and the next some guy had ripped the guy off of him and started beating the shit out of them, he broke their phones and probably other parts of them. 

 

The boy kicked the guy out and walked over to Yuri, who unknowingly started crying and shaking. The guy went to reach out to Yuri who flinched away. Instead he removed his sweater  and put it over him. 

 

He went to the bathroom and brought back stuff to clean him up. He didn’t even know the guy that saved him, it was dark and he was still drunk. He remembers that the guy had ended up bringing Yuri home, his grandfather wasn’t home at the time. He never told anyone afterwards what had happened, except for Victor. He was one of the few people he could trust, and he knew that Victor would be able to help him get over this incident. 

 

Afterwards, he hooked up a couple times with both girls and guys but he’s never felt love for any of them. Overall, if he was being honest, he had moved on, it was one night. He was drunk and drunkenly consented, it was a party and it happened all the time. Still doesn’t make it better but he moved on. 

 

Yuuri pouted in the back seat, begging Yuri to spill all the dirty details of his first time, but Yuri wasn’t budging. Somehow, Victor had managed to shut up all the to group about Yuri’s first sex encounter. Victor always knew when to be serious and this was one of the times. The car was silent, not wanting to get Victor anymore angry. When Victor was angry he was terrifying, he never loses his temper.

  
  


Within a few minutes, the pink convertible stopped in front of a dark black building. Pitchit let out a small scream when he realized they had arrived. Chris grabbed Pitchit and JJ by the hands and dragged them out of the car. He had on a pair of high heel pumps and gracefully made it to the side walk without falling. He was smiling and excited to go inside.

 Victor then tossed his keys, and a 50 dollar bill, to a man in a black suit and white dress shirt. 

“Make sure you take care of her,” Victor said, looking down at the car. The man nodded as if he understood the millions of dollars spent on this outrageous car. 

 

Victor then hopped out of the car and helped Yuuri exit without tripping. He held out his hand for support. Yuuri gratefully accepted it and fell into Victor’s arms, giggling. 

The group was waiting anxiously on the sidewalk, for the Yuri to exit the car. They tried to coax him out on his own. He didn’t move, obviously, but thankfully, Chris has enough muscle in him to move Yuri himself. 

 

Without even second guessing his abilities, or the fact that he was wearing six inch heels, Chris scooped Yuri up in his arms, carrying him like a newlywed bride. Yuri whined accordingly and begged to be put down. He squirmed his best to get out of Chris’ tight hold. 

“Oh, princess, I didn’t know you could beg so nicely.” Chris growled. That immediately shut Yuri up. The rest of the group laughed and made quick strides towards the dark entrance. 

“Where the fuck are we?” Yuri asked as they got closer to the covered door.

“Mm, nipple rings, are they new Yurio?” Chris said, completely avoiding his previous question. They were exposed as his light tank top had been shifted sideways in the weird, but oddly comfortable, lift. Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and his face flushed. All Chris could do was laugh as he walked through the door held open by JJ. 

 

As they enter the room, loud music fills Yuri’s ears. Flashing purple and pink lights streak Yuri’s vision and around him are people making out. There are some booths with tables, a bar with electric lights and quite a few poles, ropes and other large toys. He sees a few couples in front, clearly playing out a scene and about a dozen other strippers spread out.

 

Chris sets him down on his feet gently and whispers in his ear from behind. 

“Welcome, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” He walks over to Pitchit who is already dancing the the center of the crowded room. 

Yuri feels a slight nudge from behind as Victor and tipsy Yuuri push him towards the hot center. 

 

“Victor, ah, where.. What is going-” Yuri began, slightly confused. 

“No need to thank me just yet.” 

“No, I mean-” Yuri couldn’t get any more words out as he is distracted by all the people around him, and the music taking over his body.

 

Yuuri starts to drag Victor away, swaying his hips and pushing is ass up against Victor unabashedly. Something tells Yuri that Yuuri isn’t drunk anymore. They go and disappear into the crowd seeming knowing where to go like they’ve been there before.

 

He turns to face Chris and Pitchit, and not to forget the Canadian, their dancing along smoothly to the beat. They already have a drink in their hands, holding them above their heads and swaying to the song. He watches JJ cooley drown his drink and go in search of another. Unfortunately, Yuri didn’t feel in the mood to get pissed drunk so he attempted to slip away unnoticed. 

 

Chris and Pitchit had other plans in mind when they both saw Yuri attempting to break away from the group. They grabbed his arm and dragged him to another area of the club. 

 

Chris and Phicit drag Yuri off the side to the quieter part. About ten or 15 people sat down in front of a stage that was backed away from the main room. Chris sat Yuri down somewhere in the back and off to the side, so he could see better. Yuri was a little confused, he wasn’t quite sure what was going on. 

“Chris, is this… a show?” Yuri asked.

“Ah, I guess you could say that.” Chris answered, his voice was hushed. Chris then sat down next to Yuri then grabbed Pitchits hand who was beside him. 

“What, is this like a magic show or something? A hypnotist?” Yuri kept coming up with possible ideas based on the lit up stage. 

“Shh… I can bet you have never seen something this good before.” Chris whispered. 

 

Before Yuri could ask anymore questions, Chris shushed him and told him to stay quiet. Before long, the lights dim and the audience goes silent. He sees a tall broad shouldered man enter the stage, shirtless, golden brown skin and dark hair with a shaved undercut. 

 

Behind the man though is a skinnier guy, but still well toned. He’s wearing a blindfold, a gag in his mouth and sporting only boxers. Around his neck is a leather collar at the end of the collar is being pulled by the other man.

 

Yuri realizes this isn’t the kind of show he would have expected. He blushes and turns away. He looks to see Chris making out with a guy over him and Phichit stroking his thigh. He freezes and turns his head back to the show. He notices most of the rest of the audience is doing the same, some even full out fucking.

 

The skinny guy on stage is on all fours while the man above commands orders and teases the guy below. His underwear has been long since removed and is replaced with a vibrating dildo and a cock ring. His cock is flushed pink and leaking at the tip. 

 

Yuri zones back in when he hears a gravelly voice speak 

“You like that huh? Like showing your leaking hole for everyone to see?” The voice chuckles lowly and yuri realizes that it was the man above, the one that’s been commanding orders. The light shine on him more and Yuri shivers. The man turns and looks directly at him and Yuri almost whines. The man smirks and continues the play.

 

Yuri hisses at Chris

“Chris what the fuck this is fucking insane and fucking sex show??”

Chris momentarily looks up from his heavy makeout and smirks to Yuri.

“I don’t know but it seems you’re enjoying the show.” He looks over Yuri he flushed and panting a little.

Yuri turns away and bites out, “Whatever. I’m done here” 

 

Yuri gets up to leave before Chris or Phichit could stop him. He pushes through the crowd. His mind keeps flashing back to the scene on stage he just witnessed and thought how hot the man above was. And how we totally would not mind being taken care of by him.

 

He huffs out a silent laugh,  _ ‘this is insane, I need to get out of here’  _ Before he could form another thought he hears Victors annoying voice following behind him, yelling out to him that he’s got a surprise for him.

 

It takes Yuri six seconds to decide to bolt the fuck away. Whatever Victor probably had planned it couldn’t be good. He looks for the first place that he could escape and turns to the first door he sees, the door is plush velvet purple and surprisingly unlocked. 

 

He hears Victor’s voice picking up behind him, so he whips the door open and pushes himself inside. 

 

Inside is deathly quiet compared to the outside of the club’s loud music. He regains his breath and looks around at his surroundings and quickly realises his mistake, he’s in a play room. He goes to leave when a man pushes some of the velvet curtains surrounding the room aside. He’s sweaty and has a towel around his neck, he looks up to Yuri and Yuri almost squeals as he realises that this was the man that was just on stage.

 

The man looks up at him and raises a brow in questioning. His low baritone voice rumbles into the thick silence of the room. 

“You know private rooms cost more right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think we should continue this??


End file.
